


It’s All Fun and Games Until You Want More

by TragicLove



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicLove/pseuds/TragicLove
Summary: Taylor has a bright idea to ease the loneliness that long amounts of time spent on the road brings.





	It’s All Fun and Games Until You Want More

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me out of nowhere, and it’s not something I’d typically write. Be gentle.

It had started years ago, the only way the three of us knew how to deal with the loneliness, and to be honest: sexual frustration, of being away from our wives and on the road for long periods of time. There were nights in the past where I’d seriously considered stepping off of our tour bus and picking a girl out of the crowd. I knew that any one of them would sink to their knees in front of me if given the option, but I loved my wife. I didn’t want to hurt her, I certainly didn’t want to cheat on her, but a man has needs, and those needs need to be taken care of, and sometimes your own hand just doesn’t do the trick. 

 

It was winter, the first time. The three of us were squeezed into a tiny motel room, the only room in the entire bumblefuck southern town we were traversing available at the last minute during the snowstorm that our bus driver just couldn’t win against, no matter how hard he’d tried. We’d gotten drunk on a bottle of SoCo to warm us up and we were laying in the two tiny beds that had seen better days, Taylor and I on one, Isaac on the other. 

 

I don’t know who brought it up first, but we found ourselves in a passionate conversation about how hard it was sometimes, to see beautiful girls night after night and be so far away from our own women. How sometimes the lack of physical attention became almost overbearing, painful. 

 

Isaac had been the last of us to get into a serious relationship, and he’d spent his fair amount of time hooking up with fans, but Taylor rarely had ventured into that life before he met Natalie, and as for me? I’d only ever been with the one woman, the one I was now married to. When Isaac started talking about how easy it used to be for him, all he’d ever had to do was pick a girl, whisper in her ear and she’d be his for the night, I could feel a fuzzy feeling in my stomach joined with the ratty basketball shorts I was wearing growing just a little bit tighter. 

 

I had been sitting against the headboard, Taylor laying across the bed sideways with his head in my lap when it happened and he’d pulled his head off of my lap as if it were suddenly on fire. He scrambled into a sitting position, facing me, and didn’t say anything for a long time.

 

When he finally spoke it was to ask if we had any liquor left, Isaac picking the bottle up from beside his bed and leaning across the gap, handing it to Taylor. He took a large swig and then leaned in close to me.

 

“There is a solution,” his eyes moved from my own to Isaac’s, one eyebrow lifted.

 

“Aside from chaining the girls to us and dragging them all over the world, what solution could there be?” Isaac’s voice was slurred and heavy and when I looked over at him his eyes were droopy, a sure fire sign that he’d drank just a bit too much.

 

“Think about it,” Taylor spoke confidently. “We’re always far away from home, the three of us together. We all need it, we’re all hurting for it,” he raised the bottle of SoCo to his lips again, passing it to me. “I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t want to cheat on my wife, but _God_ , I need to get my rocks off.”

 

“What’re you saying?” I mumbled, the bottle pressed to my lips.

 

“I’m saying,” Taylor slid closer to me on the bed, his index and middle finger walking a light path over my knee, up my thigh. “We could…help each other out.”

 

“What?” I heard Isaac exclaim from the bed next to our, but my eyes were glued to Taylor’s, sure I’d heard him wrong. Maybe the SoCo had burnt a hole in my brain and I was losing my mind.

 

“I’m just saying,” Taylor slurred. “I want my dick sucked, you both want your dicks sucked,” he shrugged as if this were the most normal conversation in the world. “I wouldn’t mind fucking something. We’re stuck here, together, all the time.”

 

“You want to fuck us?” Isaac’s labored voice spoke again and I looked over at him, his eyes were on Taylor’s fingers which were moving themselves dangerously close to my now dangerously hard cock.

 

“We could pretend it wasn’t us,” _there it was_ , his hand was on my dick.

 

“I don’t get it,” Isaac shifted his body and I wondered if he was trying to conceal his own hard on, my cheeks instantly heating up at the thought of my brothers dick.

 

“What’s not to get?” Taylor started moving his hand, rubbing me through the thin fabric of my shorts and I pulled my lip in between my teeth.

 

 _Tell him to stop. Tell him to stop. Bat his hand away._ My brain was screaming, circling, but I couldn’t do anything but watch as his hand moved over me, my teeth pressed into the skin of my lip so hard I could taste the hint of blood, my breathing growing heavier.

“We’d just be doing each other a favor,” Taylor’s other hand went to his own shorts, snaking underneath them, my eyes followed and against my will I let out a tiny moan when he started stroking himself.

“Come on,” he continued. “It’s okay.”

His hand moved from over the fabric of my shorts to the waistband, slipping beneath it. I saw his eyebrow cock when he realized I wasn’t wearing anything underneath them, and then my eyes fell shut as he wrapped his warm hand around me.

“This isn’t right,” Isaac slurred, but I felt the bed by my legs dip and knew he was sitting there now. 

“C’mere,” I heard Taylor whisper, and when I opened my eyes I saw Isaac crawling further onto the bed as Taylor used his free hand to push his shorts off, his erection now on full display. My eyes landed on the drop of precum on the head of his dick and I couldn’t stop myself wondering what it would taste like on my tongue. 

Taylor took Isaac’s hand and placed it on his cock, moving both of their hands slowly back and forth. My hips bucked into his hand when I heard the low moan he let out, my chest tightening just a little bit. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Taylor spoke, his hand on me moving a little bit faster now. I grunted in return, my head falling back onto the headboard. 

A few seconds later Taylor’s hand left me and I opened my eyes, lifting my head. He was on his knees, pulling Isaac onto his own and pushing his sweatpants off. 

“Sit there,” he pointed to the spot next to me on the bed and Isaac complied, his thigh against mine.

“What’re you doing?” My voice barely came out as Taylor hooked his fingers around the waist band on my shorts, pushing them down my legs.

“Do you trust me?” He looked into my eyes and I realized then that I’d trust him anywhere, anytime. I nodded my head and he smiled. I watched as his right hand wrapped around Isaac’s dick, stroking him slowly, and then his head bent, his tongue sliding across the head of my cock.

I think fireworks went off in my head, colored spots appearing in front of my eyes as Taylor’s mouth took all of me in, my hips rising to meet him. 

The thought that mine wasn’t the first dick to ever enter Taylor’s mouth flashed through my mind, and somehow it turned me on even more, my hips rocking back and forth faster, embarrassingly loud moans leaving my mouth as I fucked myself into his.

“Tay,” I whimpered, my movements becoming labored as my stomach clenched.

“It’s okay,” he said around me. He drew back, his blue eyes falling on mine. “Come for me.”

“In your-“ I started to question, but his mouth was back on me, taking all of me in again, and all it took was two more movements of his head and I was spilling months of pent up aggression down his throat. He lapped up every drop, his tongue drawing up my shaft one more time before he pulled back, sitting back on his knees. His hand was still working Isaac who was looking between us, his eyelids even more hooded now. He was breathing heavy, a fist in front of his mouth, his teeth digging into the skin.

“Your turn,” he grinned, letting go of Isaac and moving so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“What-“ I shook my head. “I can’t.”

“It’s only fair,” he stood up, pulling me off the bed by both hands. He plopped back down on the edge of the bed, putting his hands on my shoulders and pushing me to my knees. “You can do it.”

I looked up at him and something about his smile gave me the confidence that I needed to wrap my hand around the base of his dick. I lowered my mouth slowly, squeezing my eyes shut as I took the head of his dick into my mouth. It was salty, but not unpleasant and I ran my tongue hesitantly around it before taking a little more, and little more of him until he was practically hitting the back of my throat. 

“That’s good,” he whispered as I worked up a rhythm. “Isaac, stand behind Zac.”

The way Taylor was taking charge led me to believe that this wasn’t his first threesome - or whatever you’d call this - and I wondered exactly what stories he had hidden in his past, before Natalie, but all of that went away as he thrust softly into my mouth. 

I felt Isaac’s legs pressed up against me and I heard him groan loudly, causing my eyes to open and flicker upwards. Taylor’s head was bent slightly over me, his tongue wetting a path up Isaac’s shaft, and while I thought it was impossible after the massive orgasm he’d just given me, I could feel myself growing a little hard again. 

Taylor and Isaac came at the same time, our bodies forming a weird little heap at the edge of the bed. The sound of our ragged breathing the only thing filling the room for what felt like six years.

“See,” Taylor breathed after a while. “That wasn’t so bad.”

 

This became our regular activity for months. At least once a week we’d squeeze into a hotel room bed or the slightly larger back room of our tour bus and we’d take turns getting each other off. For the first few weeks we’d get absolutely plastered first, giving ourselves the balls to do what we were doing, but as time went on, we all slowly stopped needing to be drunk, and speaking only for myself, the sensation I felt with their hands and mouths on me was actually better free of the booze. 

We stayed away from full fucking for a long time, hands and mouths the only things wrapping around each other…but eventually it wasn’t enough anymore. Eventually we all needed more, and we knew exactly where to get it. 

The first time, it was painful and almost embarrassing, the way it had hurt, the way it had made me scream Taylor’s name into the empty air of our hotel room as he thrust into me, Isaac’s hand wrapped around my dick. I had whimpered and thrashed underneath Taylor as he ran his fingernails down my back, coming harder than I ever had in my life.

But, after that first time, it was like riding a bike. We’d take turns, Taylor inside of me, me inside of Isaac, Isaac inside of Taylor, all mixed patterns of this, but we’d never done it separately. Doing it as a set of three appeared to make us calmer about the fact that we were spending our nights in a mess of sweaty flesh and sin. 

We eventually reached the point where we were doing this almost every single night, getting lazy about where and when. We’d done it in bathroom stalls at venues, backstage in our little holding rooms, one particularly brazen night we’d done it behind our tour bus, parked in a tiny dark alley hours after our concert had ended, Taylor on his knees in front of me as Isaac thrust furiously into me. 

This had been enough for us, our weird little three man arrangement. Until it wasn’t.

Things started changing when Isaac’s wife and kids came along on a string of dates, leaving Taylor and I out in the cold. We’d become so dependent on each other all being there to lighten the load that after two weeks of Nikki and the kids being around and Isaac being preoccupied by them, I was starting to feel like my dick was going to blow straight off of my body with all it’s pent up aggravation. 

It was the fifteenth night in a row of our little dry spell when there was a harsh knock on my hotel room door at close to one in the morning. I had been laying in bed flipping through the few TV stations on the television, but I threw my remote down onto the end table and got up.

“Someone better be dy-“ I had started, pulling the door open, but before I could get the rest of my threat out a pair of warm lips crashed up against mine, pushing me back into the room, the door slamming shut behind us. 

Taylor’s hands were all over me, sliding down my bare chest, pushing my shorts down my hips. His lips tasted like alcohol and chewing gum and he landed on top of me hard when he pushed me back onto the bed.

“What’re you doing?” I breathed, my hands instinctively landing on his back and he kissed a trail over my collarbones.

“Can’t take it anymore,” he mumbled into my skin. “Need it.”

“We don’t-“ I shook my head pulling his head up by his hair. “Just us?”

“You see anyone else in here?” He slurred, pushing my hands away kissing a trail down my chest before kneeling back and unbuttoning his jeans and shimmying out of them. I’d learned by then that Taylor almost never wore underwear, his erection now on full display before me. I felt my mouth start to water a little bit and I wondered when this had become about the person and not the act.

“We’ve never-“

“Well, we’re gonna now,” Taylor easily flipped me over so that I was on my stomach and pushed my legs up so I was on my knees, the top of my body splayed across the bed, arms out in front of me.

“Wha-“ I sucked in my breath when two of his fingers slid into me, pushing and pulling and stretching me. “Tay.”

“Hmm?” I was already panting with the way he was moving his fingers in and out of me, his other hand on the small of my back. 

“I-“ my back arched as he slid a third finger into me. “We’re not…just the two of us…”

It seemed like an unspoken agreement that it was all three of us or nothing, and I felt a bit on edge and strange just having Taylor here in my bed with me. 

“Want you,” he slurred as his hand picked up speed and a throaty moan fell from my lips. “Gonna fuck you, then you’re gonna fuck me.”

He removed his hand and I felt him lining himself up with me, the tip of his dick wet.

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” I breathed as he pushed into me. “God, yeah.”

 

The next four nights were more of the same. Taylor would show up at my door, less and less drunk each time, and we’d fall into bed in a heap of limbs, touching and sucking and fucking sometimes until the sun came up. With more time to devote just to each other we started to learn exactly what each other liked. He knew exactly where to bite down on my neck to make me go a little bit crazy and I learned exactly what kind of flick of the wrist could make him writhe under me. On the last night, when he was too spent and worn to find his way back to his own hotel room, we fell asleep together, his lips pressed to the skin of my shoulder, one arm thrown across my stomach. 

When I woke up in the morning, he was gone, and so were Nikki and the kids, quickly replaced that evening by Natalie and hers and Taylor’s brood. It must have slipped my mind to arrange a time for Kate to come out and tour with us, because there weren’t any plans in place for that. I imagined that it would cause quite the fight when I got home.

 

It didn’t take long for Isaac to show up at my door, much the way Taylor had. I took one look at him when I swung the door open, his suit jacked slung over his shoulder, hair a mess, eyes bloodshot. He wreaked of Jameson and his steps were fumbled, voice slurred. When he collapsed onto his back on my bed and instantly began undoing his belt, I knew exactly what he wanted. 

I didn’t fight him or try to convince him that two out of three wasn’t our agreement, I just crawled up the bottom of the bed and helped him push his pants off. He was already at full attention and his eyes were moving from my mouth down to his dick and back again over and over. 

“’s not gonna suck it self,” he mumbled, putting a hand to the back of my head and pushing it gently.

“Didn’t your wife just leave like, yesterday?” I wrapped my fingers around him and began to stroke him slowly, my own dick jumping in my pants when he let out a grumbled moan.

“Three days ago,” he breathed. “Gotta say, your mouth might be better.”

I paused, my mouth halfway to his dick and lifted my eyes to look at his face. His eyes were shut, his mouth slightly parted. It was a compliment I wasn’t expecting to receive and it honestly threw me off guard. I didn’t think we were supposed to be preferring each other to our own wives, wasn’t the point to just get off without finding a random girl to betray them with? But, as I thought back, Isaac’s words prompting my brain to compare - the sex, the orgasms, the build up - I’d never been more sexually satisfied in my life. 

His eyes finally opened and met mine and he smirked a little bit.

“You forget how to do it?”

“Say it again,” I replied, licking my lips.

“What?”

“Say I’m better,” his smirk turned into a full grin and I swore I saw a glint in his eye.

“You’re better, Zac,” I felt myself grow fully hard, my stomach flipping over. “You suck my dick so good.”

“Yeah?” I lowered my head, licking my way up his shaft, letting my tongue round the head of his dick.

“Oh, yeah,” he groaned. 

I took all of him in my mouth then, giving the performance everything I had. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, both of his hands landing in my hair. “Gonna fuck me after?”

I moaned a response against his dick, taking him in faster, letting him hit the back of my throat with every plunge downward. 

“So good,” he moaned, bucking up into my mouth, and if he kept this up I might have just came right then and there, no fucking necessary. My ego was growing with every sound from his mouth. I drew back, still stroking him quickly.

“Who fucks you best?”

“You,” he opened his eyes, lifting his head off the bed to look at me. 

“Better than Nikki?” He nodded, pratically whimpering.

“Keep going.”

“Better than Tay?”

Another nod. I dove back down, sucking him off like my life depended on it and when he came in my mouth, hot, salty bursts shooting down my throat it felt like an award.

 

The night I realized that I might have a problem was, of all nights, Valentine’s Day. Natalie was still out on the road with us and I hadn’t had more than two seconds alone with Taylor in weeks. Isaac and I had kept up our new habit of meeting in my hotel room late at night, him waxing poetic about how much better I got him off than anyone else, but I had begun to miss Taylor’s touch. 

We’d just finished a show as as we were exiting the stage I was last off the stage, walking behind Taylor, no one behind us to notice when, as soon as we were out of view of anyone on the stage, he turned towards me, pushing me into a little alcove backstage. 

“What the hell?” I managed as Taylor’s mouth landed on mine. He kissed me as if we were two high school kids finally alone for the first time in our lives, rolling his hips into mine to let me know he was already hard for me.

“Can’t take it anymore,” he murmured as his lips trailed over my cheek and across my neck. 

“Can’t take what?”

“You, looking at you all the time and not being able to have you.”

He was undoing my pants, pushing them down, his fingers wrapping around me. My head hit the wall behind me as he stroked me furiously, sinking to his knees. 

“You want me?” I whispered, looking down at him. His blonde hair was falling into his eyes as he looked up at me.

“So bad, all the time. I can’t take it anymore, Zac,” there was almost a sad tinge to his voice, and we just looked at each other for a few seconds, the change in our dynamic silently sinking down on us. It had gone from convenient, no strings fucking to want, _need_.

“You can have me.”

He groaned and then wrapped his lips around me. My head fell back against the wall again and I worked hard not to make too much noise. The way he was licking and sucking causing my throat to scream with the need to release sound. 

“God damn it, Tay,” I whispered, a hand falling to his hair, rubbing small circles on his scalp. 

He pulled back and looked up at me again, his lips swollen.

“Do you feel it?”

“What?” I felt the lack of his tongue running over my dick and it was causing my head to spin, but I was sure that wasn’t what he meant. 

“How much I-“ his eyes dropped again and his cheeks took on a small blush. “Never mind.”

“No, tell me,” I pulled his head back by his hair gently, forcing him to look at me. “Tell me.”

“I don’t know how it happened, but I fucking _need_ you, Zac. I need you and it’s killing me.”

“You need me?” He nodded, his hand moving over me again, stroking me just the way he knew I liked.

“Do you need me too?” 

I hadn’t really thought about it. I knew I liked it when we did this, I even knew that I’d grown to rely on it, craving it when it wasn’t happening. But, I hadn’t allowed myself to acknowledge the fact that maybe there was more to it now than just finding a way to come at the end of a long night. But, he was right, I did feel it.

“Need you Tay,” I said, pulling him up and pressing my lips to his. “I feel it too.”

“Thank God,” he rested his forehead against mine for a second before kissing me again. “Let me finish what I started.”

He sunk back down to his knees and as he licked a slow, antagonizing circle around the head of my cock I realized that maybe we were in too deep.

 

A week later when Natalie had finally bid the tour her adieu, I found myself standing outside of Taylor’s hotel room door, knocking on it, hoping against what seemed like hopelessness that he was still awake. Minutes passed and I knocked one more time, ready to give up and retreat when he finally opened the door. 

“Are you out of your mind?” I breathed, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him further into the room. He was completely naked, his hair dripping.

“What? I knew it had to be you, it’s late.”

“It could have been anyone!”

“But it wasn’t,” he shrugged, plopping down on the bed, his legs splayed out in front of him.

“Are you drunk?” I raised an eyebrow at his lack of modesty and he chuckled.

“Not like you haven’t seen it…and don’t other things with it,” he shrugged.

“Speaking of that,” I walked towards the bed, stopping at the end of it and looking down at him. “I was thinking, maybe we could call Isaac, get him over here like old times? It’s been a while.”

“Or,” he reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me down on top of him. I could feel water droplets seeping into my clothes as my body pressed against his. “We could fuck right now, just me and you.”

His fingers began undoing the buttons on my short sleeve button up, pushing the fabric over my shoulders. 

“What about Ike?” He was unbuttoning my jeans now, pushing them as far as he could, using his feet to take them the rest of the way down.

“What about him?” He mumbled as he pulled my head down, his teeth sinking into my neck. 

“I just-“ he pushed his hips up off the bed into mine and I groaned, instantly hard at the contact. “It was good, what we were doing.”

“This is better,” he whispered, rolling his hips up into mine again. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Maybe I want Isaac here, too,” I said, my hand snaking between us, my finger finding what it was looking for and pushing into him roughly. His back arched and he hissed my name before putting his hand on my face.

“I don’t want you to be with him anymore.”

“What?” My hand stopped moving as my eyes met his.

“I want you all to myself.”

“Why the sudden change of heart?” He pushed his hips to move against my finger.

“More,” he whispered. “Keep going.”

“Answer me,” I said, moving my finger in and out of him again, adding a second.

“Not sudden,” he breathed, his body wiggling slightly as I fingered him, moving my hand rougher than I usually did. “Been thinking about this for a while.”

“Yeah? And what have you been thinking?”

“Please, Zac,” he groaned.

“Please, Zac, what?”

“Please, Zac, fuck me,” his voice was a mixture of husky and whiny and his eyes were pleading. 

“Only because you asked nicely.”

I took my hand away, wiping it on the bedspread. I took my cock in my hand moved my body in between his open legs.

“You want this?” I stroked myself, taking pleasure in the way his eyes were glued to my hand moving over my cock. Maybe I was sick, maybe we both were, but Taylor begging for me was one of the sweetest sounds I’d ever heard.

“So bad,” he reached up to grab my hand, but I batted him away. “Please.”

“So what you’re saying,” I spoke low, unable to stop myself from moaning a little as I worked myself. “Is that you want this…all for yourself?”

He nodded, squeezing his legs against my thighs. 

“Yes, just for me.”

“Maybe I want to keep fucking Ike,” I shrugged, stroking myself faster. 

“No,” he whispered, finally grabbing my hand and pulling it off my dick. “Fuck me.”

I slid into him and he let out a sigh, as if he’d been waiting for air for too long and he’d finally taken a breath. 

It dawned on me as I was thrusting into him that fucking my brothers seemed to be good for my ego. I didn’t know what they did behind closed doors when I wasn’t around, or even if they did anything at all when I wasn’t around, but I’d now heard the sound of both of them begging for me, almost as if they’d die if they couldn’t have me, and it sent a jolt of energy and need throughout my body. I thrust into Taylor harder, faster, and as he was moving underneath me I leaned down over him, taking both of his wrists in my hand and holding them above his head.

“Tay?”

“Yeah?” He opened his eyes to look at me and I smiled.

“Feel good?”

“God yeah.”

“You needed this?”

“Needed you,” he breathed.

“Why? Natalie not enough for you anymore?”

He stilled at the mention of his wives name, just for a brief moment, but it was obvious. I thrusted into him harder and he began to move again, shaking his head.

“No, I missed this.”

“Tell me I’m better than her. Tell me I fuck you better.”

I thought that maybe I was developing a problem. Some kind of sexual deviancy that caused me to need to hear the person I was fucking tell me how good I was, but I didn’t care. All I cared about in that moment was him giving me what I needed, which was the knowledge that he’d never been fucked better than when he was being fucked by me.

“You fuck me better,” he repeated, wriggling one of his wrists out of my grasp and pushing it between us to jerk himself off in time with my thrusts into him.

“Better than who?”

“Anybody,” he groaned. “You fuck me better than anybody.”

The words spurned me on, my orgasm taking over. I dropped my head so my forehead was against his chest as I thrust slowly into him until I was spent. 

“Zac?” Taylor whispered a few seconds later, both of us fighting to regain our normal breathing.

“Yeah?”

He pressed his lips to the top of my head, his hand trailing over my back.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

 

_I think I’m in love with you._

The words wouldn’t stop running through my mind. It had been two days and I’d been avoiding both Taylor and Isaac in sheer hopes that maybe we could turn back the clock and never have started this whole ordeal in the first place. It was good while it lasted, but now things were becoming complicated. When Taylor had woken up in my bed the morning after the last time, he’d leaned in and laid a soft kiss on my temple, whispering that he’d meant what he said, before gathering his things and leaving. He’d shot me a text later in the day, _Just the two of us. Think about it._ But, I’d left it unanswered. It wasn’t just the things Taylor had said to me that were making me run from him, but the pit of despair forming within me when I realized that he wasn’t alone in this. 

I was in love with him, too.

I didn’t want to be in love with him. He was my brother, for God’s sake. I’d thought this thing we were all doing was just fucking, just a way to get off, but we’d obviously gone way too deep, and we needed to stop.

Unfortunately, I’d numbed myself with a rare bout of binge drinking, trying to forget what it felt like inside of my chest when Taylor had spoken those seven words to me, and I found myself swinging open the door of our tour bus, knowing Isaac was in the back bedroom trying to get some reading time in. He wouldn’t do this to me. He’d never tell me he thought he was in love with me, or ask me to give up Taylor. Isaac was clearly what I needed right then.

I pushed the door to the bedroom open and stepped inside, slamming it shut behind me. I walked around the side of the bed, discarding my shirt and undoing my pants on the way.

“What the-“ Isaac looked up at me, placing his book down on the small nightstand, an amused look on his face. 

“You need to fuck me.”

“What? Right now?” His eyes went to the window and then back to me. “It’s still daylight outside. Anyone could come in.”

“I don’t really care, Ike,” I climbed onto the bed, pulling him up by his arms.

“What’s gotten into you?”

“Not you, that’s for sure!” I huffed, laying back on the bed. “Come on, just do it.”

“Are you begging?”

“Yes,” I whined, my hand landing on my dick, stroking myself.

“Alright,” Isaac chuckled. “It has been a while.”

“Too long,” I groaned as he pushed slowly into me. Isaac was never one for too much foreplay, getting me ready to take him in, be damned. 

Isaac was just working up a good rhythm, and I could feel this was going to be a quick one for the both of us when I heard the door knob hit the wall and Taylor’s voice.

“What the fuck?”

Isaac and I both stopped moving and I craned my neck so I could see around him. Taylor was standing in the door way, his arms crossed. He did not look happy.

“Uh, wanna join?” Isaac asked, still buried inside of me, his hands on the bed on either side of my body.

“No,” Taylor spoke evenly.

“Then, uh, wanna shut the door so we can finish?”

“No,” he said again.

“Then what _do_ you want?” Isaac was getting annoyed and it was apparent in his voice. 

“He knows,” he nodded over at me and I literally felt myself deflate into the bed underneath me.

“Not now, Tay,” I groaned, pushing Isaac away and sitting up.

“What is going on?” Isaac sighed, stepping off the bed and pulling his clothes back on, tossing mine to me when he finished. 

“Nothing,” Taylor spat, turning on his heel and walking towards the door of the bus.

“Oh no,” I said, pulling on my shoes. “You don’t get to come in here like that and then run.”

“Whatever,” he huffed as he slammed the door shut behind him.

I shouldn’t have been, but when I walked outside, I was shocked at the amount of fans milling around our bus and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. Could they not give us any peace? It was obviously asking too much, and I should have been used to it by then, but I’m not sure its really something a person ever really gets used to. 

“Not right now,” I tried to put a smile on as I breezed past them into the venue, following hot on Taylor’s heels. 

I finally caught up with him in the hallway leading to our holding room backstage and I grabbed his wrist, turning him and pushing him gently into the wall.

“What’s your deal?”

“You know what my deal is,” he frowned. “I told you.”

“It’s not-“ I shook my head, sighing and letting go of his wrist. “What do you want from me? What we’re doing is already so fucking weird, what is it that you want?”

“You,” he shrugged, his voice softening. “I just want you.”

“Why?” I couldn’t wrap my mind around why he’d want me. Our sexual arrangement, sure. It was good for everyone, but what was it that made him want something more with me?

“I-“ he shook his head. “You- I don’t know, Zac. I just do. I think about it all the time, how I’m happiest when I’m with you. I can barely handle the thought of you with Kate, never mind Isaac. It’s killing me.”

“This whole thing was all your idea,” I reminded him.

“I know,” he shook his head again. “I didn’t know I felt this way then, but I feel it now.”

“So what, you want to be-“ I shook my head. “Exclusive? With me? We’re both married to other people.”

“I know,” he sighed again, pulling me towards him by my shirt. “I don’t know how it works, we can figure it out as we go. I just know that I want you. Don’t you? Want me too, I mean?”

“Yeah,” I let out a long breath and nodded my head. “Yeah, I do.”

“I don’t know what the two of you are on,” Isaac’s voice startled us and we both looked towards where he was standing behind me. “But, I want no part of it. This was supposed to be fun, but it’s clearly taken on a larger meaning for you two.”

“Ike,” I said, moving to step towards him. The last thing I wanted was for this thing - whatever it was - with Taylor and I to hurt him.

“No, really, Zac,” he shrugged. “No hard feelings. Like I said, it was fun for me. But, you two obviously have some things to work out. I’m fine stepping back.”

“Thank God,” Taylor said and Isaac chuckled. 

“I guess it’s back to me and my hand,” we all laughed then and we watched as Isaac started to walk towards our holding room, reminding us over his shoulder that we had a show to play in an hour.

“An hour is a long time,” Taylor whispered, pulling me back into him. “We could do a lot in an hour.”

“Oh yeah?” I smiled, an eyebrow raised. “Like what?”

“You know,” he said, his hand trailing down to the waist of my jeans. 

“Oh, I think I know,” I laughed, leaning in and kissing him. It was soft and slow and this time it felt different than all of the other times. 

I didn’t know how we were going to deal with this going forward, or when we went home, but I knew that I’d been feeling what he had, the need for him, and now that I had him that need was suddenly amplified, louder and all encompassing. We had six more weeks on the road and I intended to spend every single day of those six weeks completely and totally lost in Taylor.


End file.
